


Six Things About Two and Jamie

by chaya



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Things About Two and Jamie

  
**1\. The TARDIS orchestrated the whole thing.**  
  
"Jamie!"  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
"What in _heaven's_ name are you doing in my bedroom?"  
  
"Doctor, it's _my_ bedroom."  
  
It's not surprising that Jamie would sleep in such a state; it's more that the Doctor is _seeing_ the aforementioned state. And it's not that the TARDIS switched the rooms again so much that he's _experiencing_ being in Jamie's room, while Jamie is in... this state,  
  
"You're staring," Jamie observes impeccably,  
  
and it's not that the Doctor doesn't have any pick-up lines so much as he hasn't utilised one in maybe a century or so.  
  
"Well, Jamie, that. That is to say."  
  
The Doctor clasps his hands together and wills himself to shut his eyes.  
  
"It's just that you have excellent clavicles."  
  
In a somewhat absurd moment, Jamie covers his lap with a sheet.  
  
  
 **2\. Victoria never had a clue.**  
  
"Oh, Doctor!" Her cry draws Jamie's attention. He dashes across the room to the where the Doctor sits, partially undressed. Jamie's ears go red and the Doctor looks studiously at the floor as Victoria prods the strange mark on his shoulder. "Does that hurt? It doesn't look like your other bruises..."  
  
"I suppose it doesn't," the Doctor acknowledges ambiguously. Jamie rubs his nose and tries to gauge Victoria's expression without being too obvious.  
  
"Well, no more tumbles down hills for you, in any case." She gives him a patient smile and sits back down to bandage the cuts dotting his back and arms. "Does no good for anyone. Jamie, don't go too far." She pats the spot next to her. "You're next."  
  
"I'm fine," Jamie says a little too loudly, hand guiltily slapping over a spot on his neck covered by his ascot. He backs his way into the TARDIS hallway and flees to his room.  
  
(Later, when they've both laughed about it, Jamie decides that finding more clever and unfindable places for the marks is his new favourite activity. The Doctor, kind man that he is, deigns not to complain.)  
  
  
 **3\. Jamie hardly ever got frightened.**  
  
The _Doctor_ , however.  
  
"Are you sure?" He looks down at Jamie's flushed cheeks, parted lips, and it's hard to stall like this to ensure that the boy is _serious_ , but it is also of the utmost importance that he not hurt him. Eagerness aside, this is only the boy's second time doing this, and Jamie doesn't exactly know what he's asking for, not... not _really_ , yet.  
  
" _Harder_ ," Jamie urges again. He pants and arches against the bed, hands scrabbling unhelpfully at the Doctor's hips. The sweat is making this entirely too difficult a task. Jamie gives up on holding the Doctor and reaches for himself instead, eyes lidding as he does.  
  
It couldn't hurt to indulge a little.  
  
"Hhh. Aye, like... yeah..."  
  
The Doctor grips Jamie's knees just a little tighter and tries to even his breathing. Jamie's whole body is tensing up in a new and frankly glorious way, tight and very hot, and if the Doctor isn't careful, doesn't pace himself, he'll lose himself entirely to...  
  
"Doct- _aye_. Aye, justlikethatyesyesoh, _ohh,_ "  
  
Sod it.  
  
  
 **4\. Jamie would try anything once.**  
  
"It's not the _same_ as a kilt."  
  
" _You're_ the one that wanted to give this a try, now."  
  
"I know, I know." Jamie turns in a slow circle in front of the mirror, squinting a little. "It's just, you know. Everyone keeps accusing me of being drag..."  
  
"'Wearing drag'," the Doctor corrects automatically, "or 'being in drag',"  
  
"Aye, that, so... you know, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." Jamie's ankles threaten to bow out as he turns again. "How can anyone wear these shoes? Are lasses' feet nimbler or something?"  
  
"They learn to be, I suppose."  
  
"Hmph. I like my boots better."  
  
"The waist cincher is certainly a look," the Doctor hazards.  
  
"Aye." The bracelets clink as Jamie tugs at it.  
  
The Doctor vaguely wonders what it would be like if the TARDIS were to jostle or crash now, and the pair of them suddenly went into a whole adventure with Jamie dressed as he is. He muses over the idea so intently that he almost doesn't hear Jamie over the soundtrack of his own mind...  
  
"Doctor. _Doctor._ Did you feel that trembling just there? Doctor? What're you giggling for?"  
  
  
 **5\. Jamie benefited from the TARDIS's extensive libraries.**  
  
"I want you to fuck me into the mattress."  
  
The Doctor's eyes widen to impossible size before glazing over somewhat. The hand rakes over the front of his trousers and back up his chest.  
  
"Right. Into. The mattress."  
  
"...Jamie?"  
  
"The girl in the book said that. I thought it sounded good."  
  
"...the book?"  
  
"The one that I read. I got lost again and found a new library."  
  
"...a library?"  
  
"The mattress, Doctor."  
  
"...the mattress."  
  
"Aye. The mattress." Jamie tongues the Doctor's earlobe, then down to his pulsepoint - how can he do that so well already? The Doctor only showed him that two nights ago - and grips the Doctor's erection firmly. "I wasn't just saying it to _say_ it, you know."  
  
  
 **6\. Zoe knew all about it.**  
  
"I really do wish you two would stop," she said at breakfast. She continued buttering her scone as Jamie looked at her confusedly, jug stilled over his empty cup.  
  
"We shouldn't drink orange juice?" He tries.  
  
"No, it's not to do with the juice, Jamie, juice is very healthy. I love juice."  
  
Zoe sighs and puts her chin in her hand.  
  
"I'm just upset that you both think I'm simple enough to be oblivious to your relationship. It's clearly a healthy one, with friendship, and intimacy, and at least enough sex to leave Jamie with rumpled hair nearly every morning, so I don't see why it's so worrisome. Why I should be shielded from it as if it were _shameful_."  
  
Zoe ate her scone in silence. The Doctor primly took the jug from Jamie's motionless hands to pour for him, Zoe, and finally himself.  
  
Jamie did nothing for a while, then reached up to check the state of his hair.


End file.
